


It's My Birthday

by Stacisaurus



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacisaurus/pseuds/Stacisaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong gets the present he always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AFF in 2012.  
> Unbeta'd.

Seungri isn't exactly sure how Jiyong got them on the dancefloor. He thinks that somewhere between the steady supply of alcohol and whines of "But it's  _my_   _birthday_ ," Jiyong actually managed to make dancing sound like a good idea. So here stands Seungri, sandwiched between his hyungs and moving his hips to the beat with Jiyong dancing wild and free in front of him and Seunghyun a solid presence behind him.

Seungri is having a nice, carefree time until Jiyong approaches him, his hands reaching out. He stretches past Seungri to grasp the collar of Seunghyun's shirt, tugging him forward until he can whisper in the older man's ear over Seungri's shoulder.

A wave of feelings washes over Seungri as he hears the murmuring right next to his face. He's curious about what can possibly be so important that it has to be discussed  _right now._ And maybe he's a little hurt that a conversation that is obviously very important doesn't involve him. But mostly he feels kind of drunk and kind of good and he wants to keep the good times going. He concentrates on "accidentally" brushing his fingers over Jiyong's side, trying to tickle him, instead of thinking about the pang of jealousy that flares up when he hears Jiyong mutter "I know you want this as much as I do--maybe even more," into Seunghyun's ear.

Finally, the two men part and Seungri hears Seunghyun take in a shaky breath.

"You're sure that's what you want?" Seunghyun sounds breathless--anxious--and Seungri's curiosity peaks. What could have his hyung so agitated? He waits for an answer as well. Jiyong nods his head, a grin spreading across his face and Seunghyun lets out a sigh of relief.

Seungri is about to ask just what the fuck is happening when an arm wraps around his waist and pulls him back flush against Seunghyun. He opens his mouth to protest, but then Seunghyun rolls his hips in a way that he's never quite achieved onstage and Seungri shuts up. Jiyong is staring at them.

A little part of Seungri feels like he's lost--like someone is telling a story that he just can't follow--and he doesn't like it. But there is another part--a bigger, drunker part--that is enjoying the affection that his hyung is willingly showing him. So, he relaxes back against Seunghyun's chest and just focuses on what he feels. He focuses on the puffs of breath that are ruffling his hair, on the hips that are slowly grinding into his ass, on the arm that's wound around him, on the fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt. And,  _shit_ , all of that feels good.

"Seungri." Seunghyun's deep voice rumbles next to his ear and Seungri just hums in reply. "Seungri, I need you to pay attention."

"Hyung?" Seungri opens his eyes, not remembering closing them in the first place. He's greeted with the sight of Seunghyun staring down at him. He looks like wants to say something, but he's not sure what. The hair on the back of Seungri's neck stands on end and he has trouble deciding if it's a good thing or not. Before either of them can say anything, Jiyong is there, pressing in close and whispering.

"Seungri. My Seungri. Our Seungri." His knobby fingers grip Seungri's shoulders briefly before he slides them down his chest, over Seunghyun's arm, until they grab at the maknae's hips. "Do you know what I want for my birthday, Seungri?" Seungri shakes his head, wide-eyed and wondering. He suddenly feels like every nerve in his body has been set on fire and he shivers when Seunghyun bows his head to speak directly into his ear, each warm breath making Seungri tense in anticipation.

"Us, Seungri. He wants us."

\---

Seungri doesn't think the cab ride to Seunghyun's house has ever taken so long. He sits in the middle of the backseat, thighs pressed tight against the other two, face flushing pink, and dick semi-hard. And there's nothing he can fucking do about it because the cab driver keeps looking back at them in the rear-view mirror.

Seunghyun is sitting on one side of Seungri, facing straight forward with his arm stretched across the back of the seat. Seungri can feel the muscles of the arm pressed against his neck contract and shift and he can hear Jiyong breathing on his other side--the rhythm changing in time with the movements of the arm. Seungri knows that if he looked over at Jiyong, he would see Seunghyun's hand massaging the nape of his neck. But he won't look over--if he looks anywhere but forward, he's afraid he might pounce. 

Seungri almost cries with happiness when the cab rolls to a stop outside Seunghyun's house. He and Jiyong scramble out and up to the door while Seunghyun hands some money to the driver before making his way to the door. As soon as he gets the door unlocked, Jiyong pushes both of the other men inside and slams the door shut.

It's a little more awkward than Seungri was expecting. The three of them are standing in Seunghyun's entryway, staring at each other, not sure who should make the first move. Finally, Jiyong ( _of course_ it's Jiyong) says "Fuck it." and launches himself at Seunghyun.

Seungri watches as Jiyong attaches his lips to Seunghyun's. He sees a flash of tongue and suddenly has trouble breathing. He feels lightheaded and the sensation only intensifies when Seunghyun manhandles Jiyong back so that he's pressed against the wall. Seungri leans back against the opposite wall, mouth gaping open and hands restlessly running over his thighs. He gets involved in watching **Them** and forgets about **Us** until he hears his name.

"Seungri. Seungri, come here. Please." Seunghyun has moved to kissing along Jiyong's neck, leaving his mouth free to call out to the younger man who is standing across the room, watching intently. "I want you too, Seungri."

And Seungri can never say "no" to Jiyong--never even  _wants_  to, honestly. He crosses to where his hyungs are standing and smiles nervously. Jiyong smiles and says "Hi," before grabbing the back of Seungri's neck and pulling him in.

Jiyong kisses like he does everything else, Seungri thinks. Wild and enthusiastic and determined with a sense of underlying chaos. He moans into the kiss when Jiyong slides his tongue across the roof of his mouth and tightens his fingers in his hair. Seungri raises one hand to Jiyong's cheek, thumb stroking over a cheekbone, and tries to wrap his other arm around Jiyong's slim waist. He never completes his task because Seunghyun is in his way.

_Seunghyun._

Seungri pulls away from Jiyong so that he can glance at his other hyung. Seunghyun hears Jiyong's high-pitched whine at the loss of Seungri's mouth and looks up from where he was leaving purple marks across Jiyong's collarbone. For one second, nobody moves. Seungri thinks he recognizes the look on Seunghyun's face--the one from the club earlier. Seunghyun opens his mouth again and this time Jiyong doesn't interrupt. 

"God, I want you."

Before he knows what's happening, Seungri is pressed against the wall next to Jiyong, Seunghyun's hands pressed against his shoulders and Seunghyun's tongue pushing into his mouth. Seunghyun is rough and precise and  _perfect_  and Seungri thinks he'll never get another kiss this good. But it's Jiyong who moans when Seunghyun pushes his knee in between Seungri's legs, thigh pressing against his hard cock.

The two break apart at the sound of Jiyong's moan and look over at where he's still leaning against the wall, hand squeezing himself through his jeans.

"Fuck. You guys are hot together. But are you really going to make me do this by myself?" Jiyong squeezes particularly hard and moans through the last word. Seungri and Seunghyun don't need any more prompting.

Maybe it's because he's still drunk, maybe it's because he's so fucking turned on, but Seungri can't remember how they ended up in Seunghyun's bed without any of their clothes. He thinks about trying to figure out a play-by-play, but decides it doesn't matter when Jiyong rolls over him and smiles, more predatory than Seungri's ever seen him. He wraps his arms around the older man's waist and pulls him down so that they are pressed together.

He kisses Jiyong and rolls his hips, making Jiyong gasp and grind back down on him, causing the most amazing friction between them. Jiyong gasps again and pulls his mouth away and Seungri looks at him in confusion. He hadn't moved.

"Choi Seunghyun! Quick fucking teasing me, you fucking---ah!" Jiyong drops his head down to the space between Seungri's neck and shoulder and moans. Seungri looks down Jiyong's back and sees Seunghyun pressing a finger into Jiyong. He relaxes back into the bed, scratching his fingernails over Jiyong's back as Seunghyun prepares him. He bucks his hips up every time Jiyong grinds down against him and presses a wet kiss to his collarbone. 

And Seungri is a little afraid that he's going to come like this, with Jiyong rutting against him, their cocks rubbing together. He is about to ask if they can stop for a second so that he can calm down and hold off his orgasm when Jiyong lets out the loudest moan yet and says "Fuck me. Jesus Christ. Just fuck me already. I can't-- _please_ , Seunghyun."

And then Seunghyun is pulling Jiyong up to his hands and knees, pulling him away from Seungri and slamming into him. Seungri reaches down and squeezes the base of his own cock, the look on Jiyong's face making his stomach clench in lust. Jiyong drops his head and just stays there for a second. Seungri is torn between watching Seunghyun thrust into Jiyong and grabbing Jiyong's chin to smash their mouths together. The decision is made for him when one of Jiyong's hands scrambles over the sheets until it finds Seungri's thigh and squeezes.

"Seungri," Jiyong gasps out, his voice nearly cracking. "Seungri, touch me. Want both--oh, God--both of you."

Seungri grabs Jiyong's shoulders and pushes up and back. Seunghyun understands what he's trying to do and wraps an arm around Jiyong's chest, pulling him back so that they are both kneeling on the bed. The change in angle nearly makes Jiyong howl. Seungri sits up and runs a soothing hand over Jiyong's stomach before he bends down and takes him in his mouth.

It's not the best blowjob anybody's ever given, Seungri knows this. Every time Seunghyun slams in, Jiyong jerks his hips forward and Seungri tries not to choke. It may not be the best blowjob, but before long, Jiyong's got his head thrown back against Seunghyun's shoulder and is begging to come.

Kwon Jiyong is begging.

"Please. I need it. Seunghyun. Seungri. I-I-I can't wait anymore. Please, please. Let me come."

Seunghyun pushes Seungri back by the shoulder so that he is once again sprawled across the bed and then he pushes Jiyong back down on top of him. He thrusts in again and both of the younger men underneath him moan. It's a tight squeeze, but Seunghyun manages to get his hand between Jiyong and Seungri and wraps his fingers around both of them.

Not a minute later, Jiyong is tightening around Seunghyun and biting into Seungri's shoulder and tensing up and coming. Seunghyun lets out a grunt when Jiyong clenches and snaps his hips forward, his orgasm taking over.

Seunghyun gingerly pulls out of Jiyong and rolls off his dongsaengs, sighing in satisfaction. Jiyong doesn't move from where he's spread over Seungri until Seunghyun pushes at his shoulder. The movement causes Jiyong's hip to move forward and Seungri lets out a groan. Jiyong perks up.

"Want to come, Seungri?" He doesn't wait for an answer before he slithers down Seungri's body and licks his own come from Seungri's cock. Seungri lets out another moan and reaches out for Seunghyun, who smiles before leaning down to kiss him. It doesn't take long. One good suck and Jiyong moaning over his cock as he watches Seungri and Seunghyun kiss is enough and Seungri comes, Jiyong swallowing everything.

Jiyong crawls back up the bed and deposits himself between the other two men.

"That was the best present I've ever gotten. I want the same thing next year."

Seungri and Seunghyun grin at each other over Jiyong. This is definitely going to happen next year. And if Seungri and Seunghyun get caught together in bed or on the couch or in the shower between now and then, they'll just tell Jiyong that they are planning ahead.


End file.
